hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Vorawagon
Tanya Vorawagon (ターニャボラワゴン Tānya Borawagon) is a playable contestant in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid, and was created specifically for that video game. Satomi Hanamura supplies the voice of the character. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, she is presented with the nickname Black Hole Belly. Biography A 15-year-old abnormal human who was born April 10. Too young to remember her actual parents, Tanya was discovered by Doctor Jack Gorebucks, a scientist and friendly rival of Claire Testring's. He helped the girl find her place in the world, and often treated her as if she was his own child. Becoming a world-class chef was an aspiration, so she would try any dish that looked appetizing to her even if the aftertaste was horrible. She'd also study a plethora of ingredients and have Gorebucks perform experiments on her, some of which could have proved malignant. Claire feared for Tanya's safety, yet the good doctor reassured her that she was able to handle the procedures fine, and suggested that his frenemy pay more attention to her son. '' ''Knowledgeable about nourishments, if Tanya isn't singing her father figure's praises, you can bet your ass she will either talk about food or comment on how hungry she is. She has a two-track mind, but to say she comes off as callous is an overstatement. It's rather difficult to make her angry, and she can take it upon herself to share recipes with anyone. Part of the reason she has the desire to be a professional cook so badly is because she wants to please future customers; after all, what is excellent food without equally impressive service? '' ''During the events taking place in CR, Tanya is invited to participate in a multinational tournament. Fighting has never held any interest to her until this point. She enters the tourney as a means of getting closer to her #1 dream, as well as Gorebucks' unwavering support. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Digging in!" *"Thanks for the meal!" *"Looks tasty!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"The idea of eating is great, but even sleep's important, too, I guess..." *"Cuisines should be enjoyed by everyone. Even low-level goofs like you!" *"I don't gain as much weight as people like to think. All the mass just goes to my brain." *"Hey! Doc is an awesome man, but I'll never devour him. I'm no cannibal!" *"This fighting thing's actually very engaging!" *"With more iron in your diet, you could've been able to beat me senseless, you know." *"To me, you're another friend I haven't met yet. ...Wanna have these deviled eggs?" *"So what do you discuss over at the dinner table? C'mon, tell me! Tell me!!" Trivia *She shows up in the OVA Hexad Powers: The Strange, the Fun & the Parasol as a secondary character. In it, she's first seen sparring with her childhood friend Matt, and has another major onscreen appearance during the point when Vivi became exhausted due to moving on foot for much too long. The sun's heat beating down on her in tandem with a serious lack of food in the system caused her to envision Derek as a giant pizza slice. ...And then there was a wacky chase scene! **Tanya's ENG dub VA is Eden Riegel. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters